The demon queen's slave
by 1914 guy
Summary: Mobius has been Cockered by demon's. As Sally was trying to escape from a Burning city, she gets captured by Amy and gets taken to the queen of the demons. Where sally is going to be the demon queen's Personal slave. Warning yuri


The demon Queen's slave

Mobius is at its end, not by eggman's army but by demons. In just a few days my kingdom's army is Destroy and they Almost conquered all of mobius. Now everyone is die or enslaved, I am Probably one of the Lucky ones. I am in a Burning city running away from the demons, so I run to a Abandoning Ali to Hid from Them.

"Ha ha I think I lost them?" Said sally As she's stop to take her Breath.

"Oh Hello There Sweetie." Said a Mysterious voice.

Sally Jumped.

" Who there... Show yourSelf! " said sally as she look Around to see who it was.

" up here Dear " said the Mysterious voice.

Sally looked up as she saw a Pink Hedgehog Sitting on window Still Wearing a Suits of armour but with no Helmet.

" who are you!? Are you one of Surviving soldiers? " said sally.

" well if you mean Those Pathetic mortals Then no. " said the Mysterious Hedgehog.

"Your... Your one of them, you're a demon! " said sally in Surprise and shock and as she start to run.

"I wouldn't run if I was you. " said the Mysterious Hedgehog as she Jump down to the Ground but didn't run but Walked After her.

Sally was running like mad but stop where she Bum in to two demon soldiers. the soldiers Grabbed her by her arms as the Mysterious Pink Hedgehog was Walking to her.

" don't Hurt her, the Mistress won't be happy if she saw her all Broken and Bruised." Said the Mysterious Hedgehog as she stop right in Front of her.

" what are you doing?" Said sally Nervously as the Pink Hedgehog Pull the Left Sides of her blue Jacket down. "Calm down sally." Said the Pink Hedgehog " how do you know my name?" Said sally. She was looking at the Birthmark I have on my Almost So Smiled and then she back away from her a little.

" take her to the Castle, our Mistress will be Please." Said the Pink Hedgehog then she Placed her hand on Sally's chin." She would be happy to see you sally."

" how are you!" Said sally then the Pink Hedgehog Remove her hand.

" Oh how Rude of me, I am Amy Rose Personal servants to my Mistress, the demon queen and I am here to Find you. Said Amy.

"Why!" Said sally.

"you'll see" said Amy as she Smile and then Snap her fingers Giving the Soldiers the Order to move. They Walked out of the city, sally Almost being Dragged. They walked to the Castle that Rosa from the Ground where the demons Attacked. they Enter the castle and Inside is was Beautiful and Fancy well it is for Royalty After all. We stop as the Thrown room and the Soldiers let me go.

" well Shall we go in." Said Amy.

The big Wooden Doors to the Thrown room Opened as we Went in it was Even more Beautiful. It was like Cathedral for Royalty, then I looked the end of room was the Thrown and Sitting on it was a red fox Wearing a black Dress with Long black Gloves and a black Crown with red Rubies. She Then Smiled and look as sally. She Then walked to sally and where she Met her she start to go around sally with a Smile on her Face, this Pissed off sally.

" look! I don't you are or why I am here! But you would stop go Around me!" Said sally.

The red fox stop and she Pull the Left Sides of her Jacket down to See the  
Birthmark. She then Step back and looked at Amy.

" you may go Amy, I can take it from here." Said the red fox.

"Yes, my Mistress." Said Amy as she Left the room.

The red fox looked at sally " so how are you." Said the red fox.

" how am I! If you are Asking Question then you should ask my Questions first!" Said sally.

"Ok, ask your Questions sally" said the fox.

" first, who are you? Second, why am I here? Third, how do you know my name?" Said sally.

" Well first My dear, I am Fiona queen of the demons. Second, you are here because I what you. Third, I know more than your name" said Fiona.

" What?" Said sally.

" you see I alway Planned to Conquer Mobius for Thousands of years. and Once I have I've found a girl with my Symbol on There body and take her as my Personal slave. And Guess who it is?" Said Fiona.

Sally Pause for moments and start Laughing " Ha ha hah Yeah me ha ha your slave ha ha hah!" Said sally.

Fiona having Serious Face " I am not Joking sally. The Birthmark on your body is my Symbol, Ever since you were Born I have an eye on you and that's how I know you. It's your Destiny sally but your love it." Said Fiona and start to Smile.

"NO I WON'T! I am not going to be your slave!, I am Princess of Mobius." Said sally.

" you were Princess of Mobius but not any move. From now on you are my Personal slave and you are going to Stay here forever." Said Fiona.

" No I'm... not!" Said sally as she runs out of room Trying to get out of the Castle. She Ran, Ran, Ran as Fast as she can When she Came to the Door Leading Outside of the Castle. She Open the door about run but then a White Female bat Wearing guards uniform Drop down from the Ceiling and stop her by Giving her the Sleeping hold. Sally blackout and fall over but Court by the bat.

" I see you Found and stop her. Thank you rogue." Said Fiona.

" I'll just doing my duty Your majesty." Said rogue as Bowels " what would you like me to about her Your majesty."

" take her to my Chambers and call Amy to Prepare her for Bed. Said Fiona.

" yes Your majesty." Said rogue as she Carries sally to the Queen's Chambers.

Sally Woke up on a kind comfy Bed not King size but Bigger.

" oh good you're a Woke" said Amy Wearing a Nightgown.

" Oooouuuu What happen...what am I Wearing!?" Said sally as looked down and she is Wearing Nothing but a White See through Dress.

"Oh.. You Try to escape but rogue the Head of Royal guards stop you by Giving you the Sleeping hold. She Then Took you to my Mistress Bed Chambers and she Told me to get you really for Bed." Said Amy.

" well that Explains the Dress." Said sally.

"If you have Any questions please ask. Oh I Almost Forgotten you won't be Able escape Again." Said Amy.

"Why?" Said sally.

"Well the collar on your Neck is no Ordinarily. It have a spell on it to Make sure you don't escape and only the Mistress can take it off." Said Amy.

Sally looked at the collar in the mirror. It a Silver metal collar with the Royal Symbol on it. It Wasn't heavy and it Kind of comfortable.

" so... I'll Stuck here? right." Said sally.

Amy Nod her head to sally.

" ok I have a Question for you... Amy is it?" Said sally.

" yes it is" said Amy as she Smiles and Bowel.

" ok, What Does the Personal slave do? Does it Clean, cook or something?" Said said sally.

" well... It not like that you see, the Personal slave is kind of like a pet. She will Show off to other. But your Main Duty is to make the Mistress happy and she will make you happy." Said Amy.

"...Really? And what if I don't make happy what will Happen?" Said sally Giving her serious face.

" ooh you make her happy one way or Another." Said Amy.

Sally Pushed Herself back but Then out of nowhere Fiona Appeared Behind her, Sally looked up at Fiona's Face.

"Is my pet really for Bed." Said Fiona.

Sally Pushed back away from her and get to The edge of the bed. Then Her looked at Fiona, she was Wearing a See through Dress and Underneath the dress were black Panties, Bra.

"She is, Mistress." Said Amy as she Bowels.

"Thank you Amy you may Retire for the night" said Fiona then Amy Left the room.

" I hope that rogue don't Hurt you When she put you to Sleep." Said Fiona.

" why would you Care!" Said sally.

"I do Care sally." Said Fiona as she Moves closer to her and put her have on Sally's Chin. " because I Hate to see my pet Broken." As she puts her Lips to Sally's. she Couldn't Believe, her eyes Wide open what were Happening she was kissing the red fox. She Felt her Tongue coming in Sally's Mouth. Sally Closed her eyes and start to Feeling Fiona's Tongue with her Tongue and it Felt good. But then sally back away from her.

" what... What was that for!" Said sally as she Tries to Catch her Breath.

" I was trying make you happy and you Did like it." Said Fiona as she Smiles.

" well i!?" Said sally as her eyes looked Quickly around the room because she was Shocked and Couldn't think of a sentence.

" rrrrrr... I think it time to go to Bed." Said Fiona as she Yawns.

" ok! Give me a Dressing Down and I can go to my room... By the way Where my room?" Said sally.

" oh.. didn't Amy Told you?" Said Fiona.

" told me what?" Said sally.

"You are going to Stay in my room." Said Fiona.

" what!" Said sally.

"You are going to by my Side for the All of eternity." Said Fiona.

" I won't Lift Forever." Said sally.

"Don't worry about that I Got something for that but We'll Sort that out Tomorrow. For now... Bed." Said Fiona as she Points her Finger down on the Bed When she Finished Her sentence.

Sally's eyes Wide open and one of Them Twitched. " in. Bed... With... You?" said sally.

" yes." Said Fiona.

" no!" Said sally as she backs away from her.

" oh yes you are." Said Fiona as she Waves her hand. then sally's collar start to Glow and it Pull her to the bed as Fiona Smiled.

" now that was Easy was it sally." Said Fiona as Holds her.

" let go of me! Said sally as she Trying to get Loose but it didn't help.

" Calm down." Said Fiona as she kiss sally on the Cheat. This Shocked sally Therefore she didn't move.

"There now get that help?" Said Fiona then her and sally were in bed about to go to Sleep.

" goodnight my pet" said Fiona as she Gave sally one More kiss on the Lips Before going to Sleep. The kiss also put sally to Sleep. Now the two were Sleeping Together.

Sally Woke up and her Head was Pounding but only for A few moments.

"Ooh... My head! " said sally in Pain.

She thought that last night was a Dream, she was back at her family's Castle and There were no demon Takeover. She look Around and thought she was in her room.

" it... It was a Dream." Said sally.

So She then Closed her eyes and Laid back down on the bed, her head was on a kind Soft pillow. But the pillow was going up and down and There were two Bumps. Then a hand was on Sally's Head and her eyes were Wide open.

"did you Slept good my Dear." Said Fiona as she looked at sally and Smiled.

Sally Jumped out of bed in Shocked. Last night Wasn't a Dream then she looked down and saw herself Naked except the See through Dress.

"What the f***!" Said sally.

" Hey, hey, hey! There's no need to Bad language." Said Fiona.

" you...you kiss me...why?" Said sally as she Put her hand to her mouth.

" because I felt like it and... I think you like it to." Said Fiona Smiling in Tis.

Sally start it to have Flashbacks about last nigh and the kissing They had.

"I think it's time to get up and start the day. Said Fiona.

" well goodbye I am going back to Sleep then." Said sally.

" oh your going As well sally." Said Fiona.

" what! Like this." Said sally.

" oh no, no, no, I'll Have Amy to Prepare you your Outfit for today." Said Fiona as she Leeds the room.

" ...outfit?" Said sally.

Sometime Pass and Fiona was Waiting for her slave (sally) in the Hallway wide. Fiona was Wearing the Same Dress Yesterday, a Long black Dress, long black Gloves and a black Crown with red Rubies.

" are you Nearly done yet?" Said Fiona to sally in the other room.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'm done!" Said sally then she Came out of the room. She was Wearing a black Bikini and a Short black Skirt.

" you look So cute my pet." Said Fiona as she Closed her eyes and Smiled.

" this is Embarrassing, I am not going Anywhere in this! Said sally.

" come on sally we have a Lot to do today and I get something for you as the end of the day." Said Fiona as her Face Meets with Sally's.

" what something?" Said sally.

" You'll see my Dear." Said Fiona as Put a Leash to Sally's collar and start Pulling it. Sally is now being Drag by the Leash.

" Where are we going?!" Said sally.

" I Got some Business to take Care of." Said Fiona not looking at sally.

" Then why am I coming with you?!" Said sally.

" because I get Lonely sometime.. So from now on you are coming with me When I go to my Meetings. Doesn't that Sound Nice." Said Fiona as she looked back to sally with a Smile.

When sally saw the Smile she looked down with a Depressed Face.

Fiona Sat At her Thrown Listening to the news and Giving out Orders. Sally Sitting on a Large pillow Next to the Thrown Which have a Leash Which was Connected to Sally's collar. The Meetings Lasted for hours and sally was Getting Bored so she Had a Little Snooze.

"... Sally... Sally... Sally Wake up."said Fiona as she was Trying Wake her from her Snooze. Then she Thought of an Idea to Wake sally up. She kiss her on the Lips then sally Open her eyes in Shocked and Pushed away from Fiona.

" what was that for!" Said sally.

" well you Dozed off so I Didn't Disturb you, When the Meetings was Over I Thought to Wake you by Giving you a kiss on the Lips, Just like Snow white." Said Fiona as she Closed her eyes and Smiled.

" noo, it Sleeping beauty you Idiot! if it was Snow white you would have 7 midget's with you!" Said sally.

" Whatever it the same thing." Said Fiona as she Turned Around and Frown.

" on it not!" Said sally.

" Anyway Remember that something at the end of the day." Said Fiona as Turned back to see sally with a With the green Grinning Face.

"Yeah..." Said sally as she said Nervously.

" well.. it's the end of the day and I am going to take you to this something." Said Fiona In a Creepy Voice.

Fiona took the Leash from the Thrown Which it was Connected and Polled on the Leash Making sally Move. Then Fiona and sally were out of the Thrown room.

Where are we going Anyway?" Said sally as she was Walking with Fiona. as she was Holding the Leash Connected to her collar.

" to a room that I have Prepared for this Occasion." said Fiona.

"What Occasion?" Said sally.

Then rogue pop up from the Ceiling.

" Ah Rogue Nice see to you." Said Fiona as she Smile.

" Thank you Your majesty, Everything that you have ordered has been prepared." Said rogue as she Bowels.

" good, you may go back to your Duties." said Fiona.

"Yes Your majesty." said rogue.

Then rogue Left Them.

" Shall we go my pet." Said Fiona.

Fiona and sally Went in the room that Had the something for sally. The room was enormous in the Middle was a Giant Bed Even bigger then Fiona's. then That the back of the room was an enormous Fireplace and Mean the Fireplace was the Size of a house.

" sooo, I Guess the something was this room. so is room mine?" Said sally as she was looking around the room.

" well... No My dear" said Fiona with a Grinning Smile.

"Well what is it...?" Said sally as she Turned around to see Fiona but what she saw was Shocking. What she saw was Fiona is Naked and her Clothes were on the Floor.

" the something is I am going to Get you Eternal life as a demon." Said Fiona.

Sally Pause for a Minute.

" what!" Said sally in Shock.

" it Easily my pet, you see I don't what my slave to die and age. So this Ceremony is to Make sure that Doesn't Happen. Imagine it you and me for All Eternity." Said Fiona.

Sally Step away from Fiona.

" you are not going to do that to me! I would Never Except that!" Said sally.

" oh it not that Bad Sally, Forever Beautiful, Young and Never die. I Mean the Ceremony Isn't that Hard all it is Just a Bunch of words, Drinking and Intercourse." Said Fiona.

" what was that?" Said sally.

" a Bunch of Bubble bubble toilet trouble words, Oh you know what Most Ceremony have." Said Fiona.

No, I mean the last one?" Said sally.

"Intercourse." Said Fiona.

" yes! We are not doing that!" Said sally.

" well it not like you have a Choice my Dear." Said Fiona as she Raises her hand and then it Glowed with Magic. Sally was Floating by the Magic and then her Clothes were Ripoff by Magic. Then she was put down Slowly on the bed, sally Then looked as Fiona coming.

" start away from me!" Said sally

Fiona stop When she in Front of sally " don't be Scared my pet, you well love it." Said Fiona as her Face come Closer to sally.

" Please Don't." Said sally but then Front stop her from Talking When Front kiss her on the Lips.

Sally was Shock and Scared of what Fiona was doing. Sally Closed her eyes in Fear then Fiona Broke the kiss to see Sally's Face. Fiona Laid and Hug her.  
She can hear Sally's Heartbeat As she Closed her eyes and Smile.

" fi...ona." Said sally Nervously then Fiona start to kissing and Sucking on her Breasts.

" you Taste Delicious my Dear." Said Fiona then she Sit up straight with her Legs In between Sally's Waste.

"Now my pet I well Give you a Choice, you can Except me as your Mistress and Spend eternity with me as my slave and Lover. Or you can Choose the Fate of all your People and it Isn't good At all. Before you Choose my Dear here a little something to Make you Choose." Said Fiona as she kiss sally on the Lips Again. But sally Wasn't Shock and Scared but Instead she Felt it good and right. Her kissing Wasn't Wrong or Disgusting it was Soft and Gentle. When Fiona Broke the kiss and Sitting straight sally looked as Fiona's Beautiful body.

" so what your Choice sally?" Said Fiona's as she look as her.

"...yes..."said sally.

" yes what...?" Said Fiona.

" yes I well be your slave and lover because you are so Beautiful and Kind to me. I Thoughts you would be evil and Terrible Person but now.. With that kiss I know what to Choose now." Said sally.

" I was Hoping for you to Say that." Said Fiona as she get a Knife from a Table far from the room." Now Open your Mouth my pet. it time to end your Life as Dear Princess and start your new Life as my Personal demon slave."

Fiona then cut a little cut on the down right of her Breast and she Moved it Near to sally Face.

"Drink my pet." Said Fiona.

" y..es." Said sally.

Sally Sucked and Drank the blood from Fiona's Breast. As she was Drinking the blood her body Felt Weird in a good and Strange way. Sally stop Drinking and Fiona Pall back.

" how Do you Feel now sally?" Said Fiona.

" Weird but in a good way." Said sally.

" good that means it Working my Dear, and how did my blood Taste like?" Said Fiona.

" Delicious... My Mistress" said sally.

" ...hahaha, When we are Alone you can call me Fiona but When we are not Alone you have to call my Mistress or Your majesty. Ok my pet." Said Fiona as she put a hand on sally's Face.

" yes... Fiona." Said sally as she Smiles at Fiona.

" now that you are my demon slave now, we should do it.. Are you Ready my Dear." Said Fiona as she Smiled.

A few hours later.  
After Fiona and sally Finished having sex They Walked out of the room with the clothes that they warn When they Entered the room. Then Amy and rogue were Outside the room.

" hello Your majesty how did the Ceremony go?" Said Amy.

" Better than I expected Amy." Said Fiona as Both her and sally Smile and kiss.

" ooh you two look so good Together." Said Amy as was Getting all Cute.

" yes that is good Your majesty. Oh.. You have a Meeting in 30 Minutes!" Said rogue.

Fiona stop kissing sally " oh Tell them that I have Important Business... With my slave." Said Fiona.

" yes Your highness." Said rogue.

Years past and sally Remains Fiona's slave and Their love Last eternity.

The end.


End file.
